objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Boat
Boat is a female contestant in Brawl of the Objects. She is placed in Team Chocolate and is eliminated in Episode 11. Appearance Her head is triangular (based on a sail on boats) and she is probably the only object show contestant with a neck. Her body is curved at the bottom and has a straight brown outline on top. Personality Boat may be soft spoken, and may not have the highest social skills, but she tries her best to be friends with the others, even learning some French in order to connect with Baguette. Her body can be used for traveling on water, carrying her teammates or sliding down a snowy hill. Overall, Boat's quiet voice is undermined by her big heart. Fanfiction Human Names * Bridget Bonham (KittyFan2004) * Melissa Hershey (Oddguyoutwithsoda) Where Boat is From * Malden, Massachusetts (KittyFan2004) * Edison, New Jersey (U4Again) * Denver, Colorado (Oddguyoutwithsoda) Birthdates * October 25, 1996 (KittyFan2004) * June 2, 2001 (U4Again) * Febuary 11, 2000 (ZanyWays217) * February 14, 2011 (Oddguyoutwithsoda) Coverage In How It All Began, Boat did not do much this episode. Boat was playing Snake and Ladders with Popsicely and Shelly. When Shelly rolls the dice, Boat indicates that Shelly has won for the fifteenth time. In B.O.T.O The Video Game, Pizza chose Boat on his team. In the challenge, when Boat makes it to the top, the guardian told Boat to wait for 5 contestants in order to pass. When entering the castle, Boat was shot by the Hacker. In If You Can't Take The Heat, Boat was seen talking with Baguette in French right after the intro. In the Elimination, Boat was eliminated with 122 votes. Right before she got frozen, she talked to Baguette in French and then talked to the others in English. ''Under construction… '' Theories and Speculations * If you have any theories or speculations, please edit this section. * Boat might be Sailboat's Sister. * Boat learned to sail/swim as a baby. Gallery Brawl of The Objects Boat.png Boat pose.jpg Remade Boat.png Boat.png BoAT.png ACWAGT Boat Pose.png BoatBOOT.png BoatBFTT.png Boatdf.png Boat_vector.png Bbt4w.png DiaBoat.png Imageboatultravolcaniboatc .jpeg Imageboatultravolcanic.jpeg Boat body.png Boat Playing Video Game (Object Ultraverse).png Cursed Image Of Boat.jpg Boat Pose.png Cursed Image Of Boat.jpg Boat Pose.png GAME OVER.PNG Trivia * Boat is the only character in BOTO that can travel on water * Boat and Baguette are the only characters in BOTO that can speak French. Names in other languages * 船 - Chinese * båd - Danish * Bateau - French * Boot - German * ボート - Japanese * 보트 - Korean * Bot - Malay * Barco - Spanish * tekne - Turkish * Thuyền - Vietnamese * Barca-Romanian * Łódka-Polish * Barca - Italian Category:Characters Category:BOTO Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Eliminated Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Female Category:Team Chocolate Category:Sack Haters Category:Canadian characters Category:American Characters Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Brawl of the Objects Characters Category:Total Wheely Airlines Category:Ship Category:Ships Category:Vehicles Category:Brown Category:White Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)